Sounds Like Truth or Dare
by dragonsong94
Summary: Somewhere deep in Caitlyn's mind. The Cullens including Bella and Jake Meet with the chacters from Harry Potter. A mystrous voice tells these strangers they will be playing truth or dare. What will happen?
1. Now we meet

**Authors Note: KK so It get weird up in this chapter. It pretty much telles you who all is playing and how they all meet. This will be all chacters sept for I might bring on guy back from the dead and bring people in the sta just long enough for a dare to be compleated.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was coll enough to own any of these charaters. Sadly enough I just created the story plot and the voice.**

In a Dark Black Abyss the Cullens float along. Some times random things only found in the wildest imaginations are seen. When such things happened the go out an open door. Sometimes the Cullens themselves were pulled out the door and into a bright light. There they simply enjoyed what ever was going through Caitlyn's head. They only spoke to each other unless they were actively being used by Caitlyn. Today was different. Today the bumped into something. Actually some one was more appropriate.

Edward: Who are you?

Bella: Cant you read their minds?

Edward: No, I think its because they don't belong in our world.

Alice: I bet they don't even have vampires in their world.

Black haired Leader with a thin scar on his head: We do to their blood sucking disgusting monsters, and if that's what you are, stay away from us. *pulls out garlic*

Girl with brown hair and book: Don't be silly. They might be vampires, they might not be ,so don't be rude.

Emmett: Oh but we are.

Red haired boy #1: You are? Is Uh she with the different coloured eyes one to?

Bella: Me?

Edward: You're the only one of us that's human so Im guessing that who he was referring to.

Red Hair girl: She is human? *Runs-swims-over to Bella and grabs arm and tries to pull her away* Come on.

Bella: Edward! Help!

*Edward grabs her and pulls back Emmet Grabs Red haired Girl*

Black Hair boy w/ scar: Ginny

Carlisle: Come now Lets all stop and Talk.

*Calm Fills the room everyone makes a big circle. Bella with Edward and Ginny with black hair boy and the rest of red heads.*

Jasper: Lets go around the circle say our names and where we are from that could help us figure this out.

Black Hair boy w/ Scar: I'm Harry Potter, From the Harry Potter book. The rest of the group is from their too.

Red hair girl: Ginny Weasly

Brown Haired girl: Hermione Granger

Blond Boy: Draco Malfoy

Red hair boy #1: Ron Weasly

Red Hair Twins: Fred and George Weasly

Carlisle: I'm Carlisle Cullen from the Twilight Book, as are the rest of my party

Edward: Edward

Alice: Alice

It continues in this fashion through Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie (with gasps from all the h.p. men), Esme, Carlisle and Jacob Black.

A voice fills the room:

VOICE: Now I release you and Let you all take over my imagination for a while through this door now. Your only required thing is that you MUST play truth or dare. MUHhahahahahahahahaha.

A different door from the one they normally went through opened and was filled with a red light. The Cullens, Potters, Weaslys, and Jacob Black found them selves being pulled through it.

**Well thats it respond and reveiw please. I dont care if its a flamer and most ideas will be used. Just respond Please and thank you.**


	2. Kamryn

**Well I am adding a character in so don't yell at me and say YOU SAID THERE WAS GOING TO BE NOOO MORE…. PEOPLES….THAT..YOU…Made…up. Yeah I'm just going to move on to the disclamer.**

**Discamer: I own the voice ,Kamryn, and myself being Caitlyn. I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT own anthing else………-I think.- **

The Cullens and co. Arrive in forks at there house.

Edward: We home, Well my home sorry Harry Potter and co. Ha ha.

Suddenly As Edward trys to run away, He drops to the ground and starts to twitch.

Bella: EDWARD!!!

Every one runs over to Edward. Then a girl with bright red hair, pretty smile and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose floats out of a tree.

Girl: Edward I'm going to let you up now but you wont run away. Will you? If you do I will hurt Bella this Time.

Edward jumps up grabs Bella and Tries to run.

Girl: I warned you.

Bella starts to scream in pure agony, unable to –unlike Edward- to hold it in. Edward quickly puts her down.

Bella: EDWARD PROMISE NOT TO RUN AWAY!! IT BURNS!!

Edward: I promise.

Girl: I did warn you.

Bella stands up.

Bella: I don't hurt at all. Its like it was all in my head.

Jasper: Excuse me. Ma'am but uh who are you?

Girl: Well young sir, no need for formalities. I am Kamryn and Caitlyn, sent me to make sure you play truth or dare and you all stick tougher. She said use any mean necessary. I also have to play with you.

Alice: Well umm ok…. Mabey we should like tell our life stories then rules of the game?

Kamryn: Stories every one but me.

Harry: You should have to tell your story to.

Kamryn: Ill keep every one honest.

They continue to tell there stories. All of them, any time some tried to lie or say a miss truth they would feel a pain worse then burning.

Edward: K, rules.

Kamryn: Wait! _She closes her eyes. _Kay that gets rid of the extra vampire abilities. No future seeing no mind reading and no emotion controlling. Unless in case of an emergency. _she says with a smile._

Edward: K rules.

Kamryn: All truths will be said out loud, all dares written on a peace or paper and passed NO ONE can know about hem side from the person who wrote it, the person who has to do it, and me.

Alice: Why you?

Kamryn: Caitlyn's orders.

Jasper: why would Caitlyn do this to us? Shes always been so nice.

Kamryn just smiles.

Edward: Kamryn why don't you start us off

Kamryn: K Hermione truth or dare?

Hermione: D-d-dare.

**Oh the suspense. GIVE ME IDEAS REVEIWS. PLEASE please **


	3. Heather and the Dares

**Sorry for not writing no ideas then I went to the wonderful Heather. Cause Anders the meanie wouldn't help me. The mean still owes me my Jacob shirt and Twilighters Guide.**

**Disclamer**

**dragonsong: I own Twilight**

**Twilight: Nope**

**dragonsong: Dang**

Voice: WAIT KAMRYN YOU FOOL HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN

Kamryn: OH that's write. –Smiles evily- Meet Heather she wont be playing with us. She'll be giving you dares from the Boss girl herself Caitlyn.

-A beautiful girl with deep brown eyes and long brown hair comes out riding a black Arabian horse-

Heather: That'll do Jet that'll do. **(AN Yeah its from Babe get over it Jet is in here for a reson and that will be an important phrase.)**

Carlisle: Well this is highly un-

Jake: Lets go

Heather hands everyone a paper and Bella slaps Jake In the head as he watched her progress.

Edward: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha that's funny.

Bella: What did you hear. How did you hear?

Edward: Harry has a relation named Sirus Black whos an animgus or what ever that is but HE TURNS INTO A DOG.

-Laughter ripples from the Cullens and Jake looks oddly depressed-

Hermine: Uhh whats wrong uh…Jake?

Emmett: HEs mad some else can.

Ginny: Can what?

Jake: do this

-A gaint russet wolf appears, then a naked Jake does. Clothes suddenly are there held by a man with black hair and a frown giving him a haunted look. Upon seeing Harry it faded immediately into a grin. He throws the close toward the naked Jake and runs to Harry-

Man: Harry m'boy

Harry: Sirius

Alice: Wait how did he hear?

Kamryn: I thought it would be nice of me to let him. Oh and Im giving jasper his power back but Im keeping Edwards and Alice's.

Rosalie: Why not Jasper's.

Kamryn: I CANT STAND IT!

Heather-bored-: Can you all just open your papers now?

-Moving of papers-

**(AN kk so now I will show you all there dares in italics when you get back to normal script then we are back at the story and on with Hermine's Dare)**

_Hermine-Kiss all the vampires and Werewolf. Say that'll do after Every Kiss_

_Harry –Try and Suduce Heather while Ignoring Ginny till slapped_

_Ron- Hermines dare is to kiss all the vampires and werewolf. Try to stop her._

_Draco: Try to take Bella away from Edward. (don't give up)_

_Ginny: Try to take Edward From Bella. (don't give up)_

_Fred: Kiss Bella 3 times. Don't Die_

_George: Kiss Rose. 3 times. Don't die_

_Sirius: Tackle Jake as a dog then start licking his face like a maniac_

_Edward: Ignore Bella. Go for Rose till she slaps you._

_Jake: Read Edwards paper. Do the same._

_Emmett Call Ginny a sexy beast til Harry to jump off a cliff then offer to change Ginny_

_Carlisle Dance around Nakes when ever the word "the" is said. _

_Jasper: Kill your Vamps. With mood swings. Help out those dares._

_Rose Flirt with Draco_

_Bella say the word "The" at random times_

_Esme kiss everyone from the Harry Potter Book say "that will do" after ever kiss._

Harry: Heather will you stay to watch. Go away Ginny.

-Ginny slaps Harry Across the face-

Heather: Well that will work one dare down. Harry Potter in the lead.

Kamryn: What?

Heather: whoever so completes there dares first gets to leave.

Kamryn: Fine Hermine you choose Dare.

Hermine: Yes. Yes I did.

Kamryn: I dare you to drop every book you own in the mud.

Hermine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron: Ill buy you knew ones.

Hemine-sniffles-: K

-All Hermines books appear and she drops them in the mud. Hermine starts to sob madly-

Hermine: Emmett will you give me a kiss make it better.

Emmett: Jasper stop send lust at m-Come here My Hermine.

-Emmett wirls Hermine into a kiss Edward tries to stop Rosealie from killing Jasper while Ron tries to get Hermine away from Emmett. Esme suddently Runs over to Ron-

Esme: So brave.

-Esme procides to kiss ron-

Hermine and Esme-at the same time along with lust leaving Emmett- That'll do.

-Hermine Turns to Edward.-

Hermine-Truth or Dare.

Edward: **(authors note: Hah aim mean a nd stoping it hear. Mostly cause I need ideas. HELP)**


	4. Anders and Fluff

**AN Im a bad person I haven't written in 4EVER I will stop bringing people into the story till the last chapter. One more persons going to come in then ME!!!!! FLUFF WARNING IN EDWARDS AND BELLAS POVS YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.**

Ginny: To things before we start. 1 why did Dr. Cullen start dancing naked when Kamryn said the mud.

-Carlisle starts to dance naked then puts close back on-

Carlisle: I felt like it.

Ginny: 2 someone's coming.

-Blond hair blue eyed man strong arms not as visible as Emmett's strength. Comes in-

Boy: Got new orders from Caitlyn. She will join us at the end and will do one dare from all of us.

-Carlisle dances-

Heather: Staying –winks-

Boy: May-B

Kamryn: Watching like Heather or playing Anders.

Anders: Playing

-Some pockets glow-

Anders: Oh great check your papers looks like I became the source of a dare.

-Fred, George, Sirius and Bella look at there papers-

_Fred: Flirt on Caitlyn while Anders in around_

_George: Offer Caitlyn to join her in a room with feather pillows and blue walls_

_Sirius: Jake and Anders_

_Bella: Flirt passionately with Anders around Caitlyn. Good Luck._

Hermione: Ok Um Edward Truth or dare

Edward: -Looks at Bella then sticks chin in air- Dare

Jasper: SORRY

Hermione-eyes sparkle lust obvious- Kiss me and never let go.

Ron: Hermione NO…-looks around wildly- Rose Baby

-Ron and Rose start kissing passionately-

Draco: Bella

-Start to kiss passionate-

Others couple with people according to dares start to kiss. Alice finally comes to comes to Jasper.

Alice: Im rather going to enjoy this dare.

Jasper: Me too.

-Kamryn, Heather, and Anders start giggling then Sirius busies Kamryn mouth and lust reaches Anders who leans over to Heather.-

Most people are down to underwear when Anders lip touches Heathers.

Heather: JASPER STOP

Every one snaps out of it.

Malfoy: So Bella, you were pretty lucky to have kissed this come sit with me.

Bella: Edward!!!!

Ginny: Don't worry Ill take care of Edward. Shame on you Hermine, Hes mine.

Bellas POV (Full of fluff you don't have to read)

That Malfoy boy was kissing me when Jasper stopped sending lust. Quickly I pulled away but Malfoy pulled me back.

"so Bella your pretty lucky to have kissed this! Come sit with me."

"EDWARD!" I screamed. I wanted him to save me. I started to cry. Then I saw that Ginny girl with Edward.

"He's mine" she said. She was so much more beautiful then me. He would want her I know. He looked at Ginny then faced me I saw disgust on his face. Again I started to cry. Of course. I must look terrible after her pretty face.

"Bella?" My...I mean Ginny's new angle starts to speak. I buried my face in my knees. "Bella love," Love why is he calling me love. He must be explaining something to Ginny. "Bella can you here me?"

"Yes, Edward" I say formally.

"Love why are you crying? What did I do wrong?" Edward says. He kept speaking but I stopped listening.

"Edward you are released from your dare, why in heavens name did Caitlyn do that. Rose Slap Edward will you?" Anders said. Maybe my new dare wouldn't be so bad. Anders seamed nice enough. A cold arm slid around me. Alice most likely.

"Rose that hurt!" said Edward near by. "Ginny would you…" He again kept talking but I just didn't want to listen. It was going back to my dark ages for me. I started to cry harder. The arm around me stiffened but I took no notice.

"Bella are you alright?" Anders asked me, his warm breath ran down my arms. Maybe this dare wouldn't be so bad. Flirting with Anders while this Caitlyn person was around not so bad. I bet Caitlyn wouldn't care so much, Edward certainly wouldn't. I was pulled to my feat but the owner of that cold arm. Then the other arm wrapped around me and pulled me close. That smell…it was Edward.

"Bella love don't think that." Edward said. "I love only you."

"Lucky Ginny" I said. Stupid of me to forget vampire hearing. I was pushed away from Edwards chest.

"What did you say sweetie?" Asked Esme like she didn't hear me.

"Lucky Ginny?" I said.

"Why?" Alice I thought she would understand.

"Cause she has Edward right?" I looked around and Every one looked at me like I was stupid.

"Havent you heard a word I just said?!?!?!?" Edward said.

"No I stopped listening after Ginny claimed you. I understand if you want her." I said trying to release him just like I did the day after we came home from Volterra.

"Bella, I swear." Edward said. "You are my life, the reason I still exist, as if I could exist with out needing you. **(A/N Yeah I'm stilling from The books get over it.) **You are the only one who's ever touched my heart and I would do anything to prove it to you."

Tears were still running down my face. I no I didn't believe him not for a minute.

"You don't have to do that for me. Go if you want." I didn't want him too but I wanted him to be happy. "I understand if you've grown tired of me. Wanted something new better."

"Bella, your so absurd. You are all I want. I wont ever want anybody else. Believe me" He said breathing in my face. I don't I wanted to but I don't. "You better." Then he kissed me. Held me tight and I mold to the shape of his body sure I was over the line but I didn't care. He wanted me. He truly wanted me. "I do truly truly I say to you I love you." he said pulling away.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" I said quoting him.

"What a stupid lamb" He said playing along.

"What a sick masticistic lion." I finished. (SO SORRY HORRIBLE SPELLING!)

Edward POV (Still fluffy and repeats again ok to skip)

That vile Malfoy boy was kissing my angle when Jasper stopped send lust every where, Emmett was already holding me back. Alice gasped having a vision of what Malfoy would say next. I growled. He was still kissing he. His thoughts weren't pleasant neither was Alice's vision. Vision..thoughts…We had are powers!

"so Bella your pretty lucky to have kissed this! Come sit with me." Jasper was holding me back and trying to calm me down.

"EDWARD!" My angle screamed. Rosalie Carlisle Esme and Alice all joined in holding me back. Bella started to cry.

_Ah she Emotional bet shes good in bed. Malfoy thought. _

"Don't worry Ill take care of Edward. Shame on you Hermine, He's mine" she said. All Bella heard was He's mine.

_She was so much more beautiful then me. He would want her I know. _I looked at her disgusted with the thought. _Of course. I must look terrible after her pretty face_

"Bella?" I asked concerned. _Ginny's new angle_ she thought. Bella buried her face in my knees. "Bella love, Bella can you here me?"

"Yes, Edward" she said formally. Why was she being formal. _Edward be prepared she thinks well she having worthless feelings right now. Jasper_

"Love why are you crying? What did I do wrong?" I asked. "I love you Bella truly I do."

_Edward you cant say that till Rose slaps you. Heather. Oh Bella will well flirt with Anders that's her dare. I changed them and Caitlyn doesn't know!!_

_Edward I can release people from dares I will just ask if you need me to._

"Anders Please. I have to ignore Bella and flirt with Rose till she slaps me release me" I cried

"Edward you are released from your dare, why in heavens name did Caitlyn do that. Rose Slap Edward will you?" Anders said. _Ah Ill have to talk to her about that when she gets hear that beauty-_ I pulled out of his head as he went down Emmett like paths.

_Maybe my new dare wouldn't be so bad. Anders seamed nice enough_. _Bella_

I walked over to her and put my arm around her. Then Rose slapped me. What was oh.

"Rose that hurt!" said Startling My Bella. "Ginny would you please never say that again. You have her thinking I still don't love her."

_It was going back to my dark ages for me._ Bella started to cry harder. I stiffened but she took no notice. No Bella never again.

_Hurry Edward. Bellas heart is breaking. Jasper _

Oh if I could get Rose to slap me this Is my chance.

"Bella are you alright?" Anders asked My Bella. His warm breath ran down my arms and onto mine.

_Maybe this dare wouldn't be so bad. Flirting with Anders while this Caitlyn person was around not so bad. I bet Caitlyn wouldn't care so much, Edward certainly wouldn't._

I most certainly would and from Anders thoughts so would Caitlyn.

I pulled Bella to her feat and wrapped her in a hug. **( I know bad time for an authors note but how weird is that phrase wrapped in a hug. Like a chicken wrap turkey wrap oh um back to the story. As soon as I go make my wrap. Yum.)**

"Bella love don't think that." Edward said. "I love only you."

"Lucky Ginny" Bella said. I pushed Bella to the ends of my arms but still didn't let go. What?

_Looks like she wasn't listening bro. Tough love. Speaking of which how do you feel about Ginny. _I made a mental note to kill Emmett later.

"What did you say sweetie?" Asked Esme like she didn't hear what Bella had said.

"Lucky Ginny?" She questioned like it was the wrong thing to say..

"Why?" Alice _I mean sure shes pretty but you boyfriends a Cullen_.

"Cause she has Edward right?" she looked around and Every one looked at her like I was stupid.

_My _

_Stupid Dare. Ginny_

_Bella is hot but stupid bet she is easy. Malfoy _Note kill Malfoy to

_Ginny would belong to a vampire. Ron_

_Wonder if Cullen likes dogs. Im bored with all this romance carp Sirius (WHO ELSE). _**(Yes Carp im sure you can figure it out.)**

_If only she knew how much Edward loves her…Fred_

_Barney is purple George_

_Im going to cry damb powers jasper_

_This will turn out well Alice_

_I wonder if rose would like to..Emmett_

_Oh this is sweet kinda Stupid Bella Rose_

_Oh the poor dear Esme_

_I wonder what Edward would do if I put Bella in a Ayslum Carlisle_

_If only that was true Bella would be mine Jake._

_Bellas funny Kamryn_

_Cant believe Im staying. Better have some fun mind reader cause CAitlyns going to Kill Bella later dead and buried. Heather_

_Wonder What Caitlyn would do if I kissed Bella. Poor Bella._

"Havent you heard a word I just said?!?!?!?" I said. Trying to put the last two thoughts out of my head.

"No I stopped listening after Ginny claimed you. I understand if you want her." Bella said _trying to release him just like I did the day after we came home from Volterra. Only this time Hell leave me._

"Bella, I swear." ! said. "You are my life, the reason I still exist, as if I could exist with out needing you. You are the only one who's ever touched my heart and I would do anything to prove it to you."

_Liar HEs just trying to make up for leaving me Bella_

_Bella's feeling slightly worthless and Sirius is bored wrap it up Jasper _**(Again with the wrapping MABEY IT'S A PRESENT FOR ME!)**

"You don't have to do that for me. Go if you want." Bella said. _As long as Hes happy Bella_. "I understand if you've grown tired of me. Wanted something new better."

"Bella, your so absurd. You are all I want. I wont ever want anybody else. Believe me" I said breathing in her face trying to make her forget. _I don't I wanted to but I don't_. "You better." Then I kissed her. Held her tight and she molded to the shape of my body. I should stop before I lost control. _He wants me. He Truly wants me._ "I do truly truly I say to you I love you." I said pulling away.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" She said quoting me from that time in the medow.

"What a stupid lamb" I said playing along.

"What a sick masticistic lion." She finished. (SO SORRY HORRIBLE SPELLING! AGAIN)

Back in what ever POV I WAS INT BEFORE

-Bella sitting on Edwards lap.-

Edward: Anders Truth or dare.

Anders: Dare

Edward: Free Malfoy and Ginny from there dares and tell Draco that if He EVER touches, thinks about or comes near Bella again. I will personally rip him to shreds.

Anders: Ginny and Malfoy you are freed from your dares and oh Malfoy.

Malfoy: Yes prat.

Anders: two things. –pause-

Malfoy-rudely-: Yes

Anders: 1 Im telling Caitlyn you were mean to me and 2 –pause-

Malfoy: OUT WITH IT

Anders if you EVER touch, think about or come near Bella again. Edward will personally rip you to shreds.

A/N** Ha ha fun and fluffy agin im not adding more people. Longest chapter I have ever written. The chapter was 2186 words and from authors note beginning to end it was 2283 words and 8 pgs be happy. Tell me if you liked script or povs better please.**


	5. Plan

**Alright I going to pretend like someone reviewed last chapter and then im going to pretend that person asked why Edward can hear Bella. Two reasons one because I say so and two because Kamryn took the shield. She doesn't use it though. Alright sorry for not updating I was OOI out of ideas. If you have any please let me know.**

**Bella's POV**

"O.K. Um Im going to let teams strategize so meet up in books." Anders said. I'm o.k. with that. Edward dragged me over to a different spot where we would all meet. He sat down pulling me into his lap. I reached up and kissed him as every one came in to the circle in the trees.

"Yeah we know your together cause unlike Bella we aren't stupid." Rose said. I blushed tomato.

"Hold on." Jake said. "I can't keep this inside any longer. Rose baby I love you come back to my place and I'll show you how much I do."

"Um ewe." Rode slapped Jake across the face. Hard he flew back into a tree.

"JAKE!" I yelled. I ran over to him with Edward my ever present shadow holding my hand. I kneeled down next to him. "Jake are you ok? Don't be dead, please don't be dead."

"I'm alive" and his eyes fluttered open. "Owe Blondie I was just doing my job. One dare down."

"Alright lets go back to our meeting." Edward said still holding my hand. I don't think he would ever let it go. Not that I had a problem with that. "Even in her imagination, stupid Team Jacob person, I don't like you being so near to him." **(AN this is like after New Moon. Sometime around there)**

"Hey." Anders voice came out of the trees. "Caitlyn is Team EPBBJJS."

"And that means?" Jake yelled back.

"Team Edward is Perfect for Bella But Jacob is Just So….." Was the reply. Laughing came from every direction. Anders had yelled it everyone herd it. The Potters, Weaslys, Hermione, Sirius and Draco-shudders- along with all the people here. Jake began to strut around with made us all laugh harder. Eventually we calmed down. We had work to do.

"Alrighty I have to baby sit." Anders said. "Kamryn doesn't want you to go any where, Alright everyone say your dares and weather or not they were completed."

"Ignore Bella. Go for Rose until slapped done." Said MY angle.

"Read Edwards paper do the same. Done." Said my Jacob. Edward flinched.

"Call ginny a sexy beast, tell harry to jump off a cliff then offer to change Ginny."Emmett. Everyone giggled madly.

"Um dance naked when ever the word the is said." Carlisle.

"I'm going to release you from that if you don't mind." Anders said. Carlisle shook his head vigorously. "You have scared all these children enough."

"Use mood swings to help out dares." Jasper said bored.

"Flirt with Draco complete." Rose

"When?" I asked

"Some one had distract the idiot while you where being a idiot." She smile at me.

"I can't say. Not complete." I said.

"Cause it involves me?" Anders asked.

"Kiss every one from the harr-"Esme

"Your released." Anders wouldn't let her even finish."Your married for goodness sake.

"Caitlyn is a" Emmett started.

"Keep it pg." Esme intervened.

"person."Emmett finished.

"Caitlyn is really nice." Anders said. "I think Heather changed more dares then Caitlyn gave her permission. She'll get away with it too. It makes me mad."

"Why will she get away with it. Won't Caitlyn be mad?" I asked.

"Yeah but she's Caitlyn's favorite common knowledge." He said grumpily.

"I bet she likes you just as much." I said.

"No its always Heather. I can't even so much as say a word against her." He said still pouting. "Well at least she can't say a word against me."

"I have an idea." I said. "We need every one."

"All go fetch." Ander said.

**Ginny pov**

"O.K. Um Im going to let teams strategize so meet up in books." Anders said "Ginny hold the meeting till I get there."

"O.k." I said. Men always let you down. Well not my man. He faced Voldemort for me. I continued to think as I walked on, led my someone. What has Edward done for Bella. I didn't like Bella. She was so needy.

"Ginny hello any one there." I heard Ron call my name.

"What I was day dreaming." I snapped.

"Hey." Anders voice came out of the trees. "Caitlyn is Team EPBBJJS."

"And that means?" Jake yelled back.

"Team Edward is Perfect for Bella But Jacob is Just So….." Every one yelled in laughter.

"Lets all fill in the blank." I said as I sat down next to Harry, who was next to Siruis, who was next to Hermine, who was next to Ron, who was next to an uncomfortable looking Malfoy, who was next to Fred, who was next to George, who was next to me.

"big headed." Harry

"Dogish." Siruis. I wanted to give him a big no duh.

"Brainless. Well so is Emmett and Bella has her moments." Hermine

"Big." Ron

"I don't give a fuck for the game the youngest weasel started." Malfoy

"Gee in never though of Jacob like that." I said. This caused my family to erupt in giggles.

"Joking." Fred said.

"About?" Ron asked.

"Jacob is so always joking." Fred said.

"Caring." George said. "Didn't you see him when Bella was the way she was. He was going from looking worriedly at Bella to contemplating murder Edwards murder." Heads nodded in agreement.

"Hot" I said. "yeah ever girl here except Kamryn was thinking it so I said it aloud."

"What about hotness are you talking about me?" Anders said coming from the trees.

"Ok lets get the meeting underway." Harry said.

"Just say your paper dares." Anders said. "We haven't go time to stay all day."

"Cant say." Fred

"Fine."

"Offer Caitlyn to join her in a room with feather pillows and blue walls" George said. Anders jumped shook his head and move on.

"Kiss all the vampires and Werewolf. Say that'll do after Every Kiss" Hermine.

"you don't have to do that anymore." Anders said.

"Thank god."

"Try and Suduce Heather while Ignoring Ginny till slapped. Done" Oh that's why Harry did that. Atleast he's not a complete prat.

"Hermines dare is to kiss all the vampires and werewolf. Try to stop her." Ron said. "Well job done."

" Try to take Bella away from Edward. (don't give up) done" Mafloy the pig proclaimed.

"Try to take Edward From Bella. (don't give up)" I said. "Freed."

"Do this to you and Jake." Sirius Transformed and tackled Anders. Then he started to lick Anders Face like a maniac.

"Get off!" Anders yelled. Sirius yelped and jumped off. "Come on we got to go."

"Go where?" I asked.

"All I know." Anders said. "Is the Cullens have a plan."

**A/N Hey peeps. Now we actually have a plot to this mindless game. We'll get actual dares and truths in here next chappy. **


	6. Authors note Apirl fools

**I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth guys but all my stories got reviews so I'm updating them all at once in celebration. Lets get this no longer mindless game underway.**

Bella Pov

"So we have a plan?" My angle asked.

"Yep Heather is going down. I hate her dares, and Anders seems nice." I said. "Here they come." Anders plopped down next to me. Jake then sat down on the other side of Edward whose lap I was sitting on.

"What the plan?" Anders said.

"Heather obviously needs a reality check." I said it was weird being the one that gives orders. "So that's what were going to do. Who here that has not been freed and was given a dare by heather raise your hand."

"We don't know" Edward "Remember she handed them out."

"Well we need to twist our dares in our favour."I said.

"How?" Ginny said.

"You'll think of something. You look like a smart girl " I said. "We play truth or dare as normal but all truths or dares will effect Heather."

"I think we could do this." Anders said. I puffed up with pride. Anders smiled down sweetly at me and my heart took off. That's weird , I was completely in love with Edward. Maybe it was just my pride I was feeling. If Anders thought we could do this then we could. Jasper jumped in shock of the sudden soar in pride my emotion took. Then looked hungrily at Alice. Edward let loose a mighty roar. Everyone jumped.

Suddenly as the Harry Potter Characters took flight in fear the wave must of hit Jasper cause I jumped up and ran in fear. I heard the shredding of close as Jacob fazed. I heard his breath as he caught up with me. He hit me with his head. I ran faster stumbling through the forest. Jacob began to whine. I knew he could escape what ever was behind us if only I was faster.

"Just go on Jake." I said. If he could make it maybe then he could find his pack brothers. Wait there not here. I heard pursuit and acted on instinct. I jumped and landed on Jacob. Miraculously landing square on his back. He ran as fast as he could. My hand stung where I had ripped it from Edward. Panic still nod at my belly like hungry pain.

I tried to look for a trigger. What was I running from? Edward? What had scared Jasper so strongly? Was it what has scared Harry and his friends? Was the pursuit Edward? Should we turn back? I clung around Jacobs neck as the questions ran around my head. Jacob began to slow down like my questions bothered him too. The pursuer had caught up with us.

**Hey I'm going to give you the trigger in a different pov**

Anders pov

"What the plan?" I said plopping down next to Bella.

"Heather obviously needs a reality check." She said. It must have been weird for her giving orders. I saw Edward nod his head. Why? Ok yeah mind reader. He chuckled. "So that's what were going to do. Who here that has not been freed and was given a dare by heather raise your hand."

"We don't know" Edward said"Remember she handed them out."

"Well we need to twist our dares in our favour."Bella said.

"How?" Ginny said.

"You'll think of something. You look like a smart girl " Bella said. "We play truth or dare as normal but all truths or dares will effect Heather."

"I think we could do this." I said. I saw Bella puff up with pride. I smiled sweetly at her. She was really pretty. I bet if I could hold off Caitlyn later her dare wont be so bad. She smart Beautiful and would make a lovely vampire. Edward snarled no roared at my thoughts. I know she has you. I thought to him. I got hit by a wave of fear but knowing it was Harry Potter and his friends fear had affected Jasper and that's what hit me.

"She my have you." I said though I know it might hurt afterword I continued. "But do you have her?" he looked down and released she was missing. He slammed me into a tree and took off. He went to find her but would he be in time?

**An I totally decided to leave this at a cliffy instead of continuing. So Yeah I need dares or truths me people who review last time I was so euphoric. please go to therescue. invisablechildren. com but with out the spaces rescue them please.**


End file.
